Unsinkable
by hergoldeneyes
Summary: REWRITTEN AH AU - Alice finds herself a passenger on the unsinkable Titanic, sailing to New York to start a new life with her family, and maybe even the charming Jasper Hale. But when the ship goes down, will their happily ever after sink along with it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, here is my redone, re-executed version of Unsinkable. You'll find not much has changed, except the ending and a few sentences here and there. Overall, I'm far more pleased with this version than the last. **

"Alice, darling, would you mind coming to assist me with something?"

Esme's voice had always been quiet and elegant, as a woman's voice should be. Even so, Alice had trained herself to hear it, even from her bedroom all the way down the corridor.

"Coming, ma'am!" Alice called back, a tad louder than would have been considered acceptable in anyone else's household. She shut her leather-bound book and, after settling it down on a chair, hurried over to where Esme was waiting.

"Love, you've been here since you were seven years old. How many times must I ask you to refrain from referring to me as 'ma'am?'" said Esme just as Alice entered her room.

Alice smiled. "Just once more, if you will, ma'am."

"I consider you a daughter, Alice, part of the family. I only wish you'd get used to that."

Bella and Alice's parents had died when they were young in a tragic house fire. Their family was poor, and the girls were left with nothing. The Cullens were a wealthy family, and extremely kind and selfless. They took in the two girls without a second thought, thereby turning their family of three into five.

Bella referred to Esme by her name, but Alice was never comfortable with such informality. Though both the girls had come to feel accepted in the family, they both thought they were better fit as servants, like their parents had been, to the family than anything else. Bella hid her discomfort and low esteem well. Alice, however, had some difficulties with doing so.

"Now, I can't seem to find my pearls," Esme fretted. "Do you have any idea where I put them?"

"I believe I last saw them in the top drawer of the bureau," Alice said. "Have you tried looking there?"

Esme hurried over to the dresser, pulled open the top drawer, and, disregarding neatness, pulled out gowns and gowns and more gowns until she found what she was looking for.

"Oh, thank goodness!" she said, putting her hand to her heart. "I thought I'd misplaced them! How awful that would be; I couldn't bear to make the voyage without them!"

The voyage. Alice's heart thundered in her chest. She'd been counting down the days. In just over twenty-four hours, she, her sister, and the Cullens would be boarding the Titanic. Then, in just two weeks after that, they'd dock in America, and start a whole new life in New York City, where Carlisle had been offered a job at a hospital that had agreed to pay him twice as much as he was already making. The majority of their luggage had been sent ahead already, and the few things they left behind would be sent after they left.

Alice knew going to live in America would bring many changes, and introduce many duties for her as a woman. One of them, which Esme would not soon let her forget, was that of finding a husband.

"You're the eldest, Alice," she would say. "Nineteen. You're nearing your twentieth birthday and you've yet to take a husband! Even Bella and Edward, who are but seventeen, have found love in each other. Men are looking for marriage with young, refined women, love, and the day your status of eligibility drops may be closer than you think!"

Eligibility. Alice sighed internally. Esme was by no means particularly traditional, but many of her customs remained a tad old-fashioned for Alice's taste.

Marriage wasn't a task that particularly interested her. To do so, she'd have to go out, meet a good man, and fall in _love_. How terribly boring.

"Alice… Alice!"

Alice's mind snapped back to reality like a slingshot, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, Alice, I wasn't planning on telling anyone besides Carlisle yet," Esme continued, the fact that she almost lost Alice again slipping her notice. "But I can't help myself. We can make the surprise for Bella and Edward alone."

"What surprise, ma'am?" Alice asked, almost feeling her ears twitch in anticipation of hearing the news.

"Sit," Esme said, gesturing to the place beside her on her bed. Alice sat down. She noticed Esme's gold-flecked brown eyes were growing wet with tears, though the most genuine smile painted her face.

"I'm pregnant," she said softly. "After all these years. I'm going to have another baby in five month's time."

Alice flung her arms around Esme's neck in a manner that should have been considered anything but proper in their high end of society, but Esme returned her hug with matched enthusiasm.

"I had Edward when I was nearing seventeen," Esme whispered. "And I've wanted another ever since."

"Will taking a trip overseas treat your health well?" Alice asked, beside herself with concern. "What if you get sick, ma'am? We must think of the child!"

"Oh, Alice, I'll be fine," Esme assured her, patting her hand. She stood up and started pacing across the length of her room. "To be honest, I'm more concerned if the _ship _will be fine. I've heard one too many stories about sinking ships, you know."

"This isn't just any ship," Alice pointed out, a smile playing at her lips. "This is the Titanic! Haven't you heard, ma'am? The Ship of Dreams is unsinkable!"

…

"Isabella, stop fidgeting!" Esme scolded, leaning forward to pull one of Bella's hands away from the other before continuing to fidget herself. She was testier when she was nervous, Alice observed. Less patient, often reprimanded others for things she did herself. "We must abandon such habits. We'll be dancing and dining among the finest men and women England has to offer. We mustn't give them a reason to think lowly of us."

Bella and Alice exchanged knowing glances from their seats in the carriage. Smiling, Bella folded her hands elegantly on her lap. Edward's hand tightened around her waist. Alice's eyes fell to her book again, though she could by no means read it. Her hands shook with the force of her heartbeat, making the words illegible through the movement.

That was it. In no more than a few minutes, they would all step down from the carriage and come face to face with the unsinkable ship; the Titanic would be spread out in front of them, promising that all their wildest dreams of starting a new life in a new place would come true.

There was a honk as the carriage came to a stop. Alice could hear the sounds of people calling out to their loved ones, shouting orders, laughing, and hurrying to board. They had no more than ten minutes before the ship left its Southampton dock.

A coachmen opened her door and offered his hand to her. Alice smiled, but helped herself out of the carriage instead, taking a moment to steady herself on the rough ground. She looked no different from the other wealthy people around her; her hat was the object of hours of hard handwork, her dress of the finest materials and highest elegance.

But she felt strangely other. She'd been born into the lowest social class, and by chance been thrust into a world higher than what she'd ever known. She was lucky not to have grown up rotting away in an orphanage with her sister. Though she'd been brought up by the Cullens, she didn't feel she belonged alongside them; not as an equal, anyway. The servant-class cabins were where she should be heading now, just as her parents would have been forced to do if they'd lived to board the Titanic.

"Garrett, I'm sure you know where to take our bags," Carlisle said as he closed the door of the carriage. "Give our best to Kate. We'll send something by post when we dock in New York."

"Good luck, Mr. Cullen." Garrett was one of the menservants of the Cullen household, and the one who'd secretly taught Alice how to play several card games. His wife, Kate, was a wonderful lady; full of adventure and life. "I hope you and your family find everything you're looking for. Rest assured, though Kate and I have found work elsewhere, we'll never forget your kindness."

The two shook hands. "Until we meet again, my friend."

And with a tip of his hat and a large grin, Garrett disappeared behind multiple bags and suitcases as he turned his back to take them where they belonged.

Carlisle took Esme's arm, the look in his eyes as he gazed down at her mirroring Edward's as he lovingly stared into Bella's eyes. Alice hung back, feeling awkward and purposeless.

"Come along now," Esme's smooth voice said. Alice knew the kind of thundering heartbeat that stammered behind her cool words. It near matched hers. "The ship will be leaving any minute."

They started walking, and it was nothing less than a surreal experience. All the people… Alice wondered how many there were in total. _At least two thousand_, she thought. _Maybe more_.

Not watching where she was going, Alice bumped into a girl who was, though much taller, certainly not much older than herself.

"Excuse me," Alice said instinctively, looking up.

"Quite alright," the girl said. She was beautiful, more so than anyone Alice had ever seen. She felt plain next to her, like she should hide her face in the presence of such beauty. "Nothing like meeting a new friend. Rosalie Lillian Hale. Pleased to meet you."

"Charmed," Alice said, growing more comfortable. "Mary Alice Brandon, Miss Rosalie. But I'd much rather you called me Alice."

"Only if you call me Rose." The blonde smirked. "Rosalie is far too formal for my taste. Are you a first class passenger?"

"Why, yes, I am."

"Then we'll be seeing more of each other. I'm sure my brother would be happy to meet you. Am I correct in assuming you aren't traveling alone?"

"Alone? Of course not," Alice answered. "I'm with my family."

"Well, I'd be delighted to meet them, as well," Rosalie said, pulling out a fan and opening it with a quick flick of her wrist. "I believe we'd both best be off now. You must go find your family, and I believe my brother's wandered off again. Here's hoping we meet again, Alice. Look for me at dinner." She winked. "I'll be the best looking lady there."

And with that she was off. Alice noticed her maroon red dress was cut above the knee, and her shoes had heels at least six inches high! The hat placed atop her abundant gold curls, colored the same red as her dress, was tilted slightly, with plumes adorning it. She seemed to have cut the fingers off her black gloves. She raised a cigarette to her lips, and Alice noticed the gem of the topaz ring she was sporting was at least the size of her thumb. New money, Esme would have called her. Very scandalous.

Rosalie intrigued Alice, and she couldn't help but wonder if her brother was just as newfangled.

"Alice, darling!" Alice recognized Esme's voice through the clamor. "Hurry, love!"

Alice picked up her skirt and hurried along. Her hand reached out and touched the railing of the ramp that led up to the ship.

She jumped back from the rail as though it had burned her, overwhelmed with a sense of nausea and fear. Alice tried her hardest to shake it away. _It's just a boat, silly_, she thought to herself. _Nothing to be scared of._

"Alice!" Bella called. "Hurry! You have to see this!"

Alice took the last few steps onto the boat, and automatically felt as though something were wrong. But, looking into the excited face of Bella, she shook off the feeling. Of course nothing was wrong. Everything was so entirely right.

She joined her sister at the edge of the ship, waving ecstatically to no one in particular.

But even with the largest smile on her face and the most genuine happiness bubbling up within her, Alice couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was terribly and outrageously wrong.

**A/N: So, as you see, not much has changed. There's a bit more on Rosalie's description and a different ending. Hope you guys liked it as much as the first time (:**

**Ten reviews equals an update. I'd love to hear what you guys have to say!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alice was stunned by how fine the Titanic was. She, along with many other passengers, could hardly believe it was a ship until she looked out over the railing at the seemingly endless ocean they were crossing.

The common room she shared with her family was of the utmost elegance. The room was decked with ornate wooden paneling, the finest furniture, and paintings more beautiful than any Alice had ever seen. And to think, she had yet to lay eyes upon her room!

"Ma'am, I trust you'll find all your belongings in place," said a steward by the name of Ernest Owen Abbott to Alice as he turned a key in the gilded lock of the door.

The wooden door swung open, and Alice could do nothing to stifle a gasp.

It was amazing, to say the very least. She hurried to the large, oak bureau and threw open the drawers to find all her gowns already inside, plus a few new outfits she made a mental note to thank Esme for.

A silver vanity stood beside the door, complete with a towel, and a porcelain bowl and pitcher already filled with water. On top of the vanity was a music box Alice recognized from her younger years in the Cullen household.

Alice noticed a grand canopy bed pushed up against the far left side of the room and a small table with two cushioned chairs. There was a large armchair in one corner of the room with a small library of books beside it.

"Oh, and, Mrs. Cullen requested these be given to you." Mr. Abbot pulled a deck of cards from his pocket. Alice stared wide-eyed. She hadn't known Esme was aware she could even play cards.

Alice smiled and accepted the deck. "Thank you, Mr. Abbot," she said. "The room is beyond wonderful, and I'm sure the cards will come in handy."

"Will you be in need of any further assistance, ma'am?"

"Not at this moment, thank you," Alice said. "Everything is perfect."

"Right, then," he said. "If you need me, I'm sure Mr. or Mrs. Cullen would be happy to show you where to find me."

He bowed to her and ducked out of the room, but before he could close the door, Bella hurried inside.

"Miss Brandon," Ernest said in greeting, bowing again. Bella managed a quick nod in acknowledgement before she turned back to her sister. Alice heard the door click as the steward left the room.

"Oh, Alice, isn't it absolutely beautiful?" Bella squealed, clasping her hands together. "I just can't believe it!"

"Magnificent," Alice breathed. "I trust your room is just as nice."

"Nice? Alice, it's wonderful!"

Alice smiled at her sister. Her eyes fell on something silver atop the dresser. From the angle she was sitting, she couldn't make out what it was.

"Alice, do you mind if I ask a favor of you?" Bella said, her voice softening as though she wanted no one else to hear.

"Of course not, Bella," Alice said. "Anything you need."

Bella smiled. "Edward has a friend in steerage," she said hurriedly. "He's invited the two of us to a party after dinner, but I just _know _Esme wouldn't let me go!"

"Don't be so quick to assume, Bella," Alice laughed, holding up her cards.

"That's different," she argued. "Esme doesn't mind if we're not completely prim and proper among family, but going to this gathering would mean risking the chance that someone in first class would see us! Esme would never allow it."

Bella took her sister's hand. "Please, Alice, oh, please cover for us," she begged. "I'll - I'll sit through an entire game of Bluejacks with you!"

Alice laughed. "Blackjack, love," she corrected. "And that's not necessary. Of course I'll help you. You and Edward just sneak of after dessert; I'll think of something to say to Esme."

Bella threw her arms around Alice. "Thank you so much," she said. "I promise I'll make it up to you!"

And with that, Bella hurried out of the room with only a fleeting wave in Alice's direction. Alice noticed that her hairdo was coming undone. She'd have to fix that for her sister before they went to dinner.

Alice slipped out of the common room and into the corridor, which was an adventure in itself. She reminded herself to keep her hands calmly at her sides and her back straight, as she was surrounded by first class men and women who would expect only the best behavior amongst their own kind.

Alice couldn't help but admire every single thing that lay about her. The doors were all identical, made of polished wood that reflected the light. The smooth carpet felt soft underneath her slippers, and the walls were adorned with the kind of hands Alice imagined would work on the elaborate gowns she owned.

She tried not to stop so as to see as much of the ship as she could before dinner, but every little thing about the ship was calling out to her. Alice walked by a wonderful library, filled to the very ceiling with more books than she ever imagined existed. She made a mental note to go back and spend some time in it before the voyage was over.

Once she noticed that she was about to pass the same elevator for the second time, she stepped inside.

"Down, please," Alice said primly, giving the attendant a smile. He raised his eyebrows.

"Down?" he questioned. "Are you certain, ma'am?"

"Quite certain," she answered, her brow furrowing. "Why do you ask?"

"If I was to take you down, it'd be into second-class," said the attendant. "Pardon me for asking, miss, but is there any particular reason you'd like to leave your first class accommodations?"

"For exploration's sake, I suppose," Alice sighed contentedly. "If second-class is my next stop, then perhaps I'll go into steerage after that. I'll wander the deck last, just before I go to dinner."

The attendant chuckled bemusedly at her and closed the elevator door, pulling a lever to take them down.

"You're quite different from everyone else, miss," he noted.

Alice laughed. "Well, isn't everyone?"

"Good point, ma'am," said the attendant just as the elevator hit the second-class floor. He wheeled open the door.

"Thank you, sir," Alice said, curtseying slightly and hurrying away, not noticing the amused look the man aimed at her back.

It didn't take long for her to note the differences between first- and second-class. It was not to say that second-class wasn't fine, because it certainly was. She saw a library almost like the one in first-class, but with noticeably less books, and a barber shop as well. The doors and walls were a plain white, but a painting was hung every so often to break the plainness.

"Ah, excuse me, miss, the elevator to the first-class level is over that way."

Alice wheeled around to see a man in a white vest and black slacks, motioning to the direction she'd come.

"Yes, sir, I'm well aware," she said, nodding politely and turning away to continue walking.

She wasn't sure how he'd known she was a first-class passenger. Looking around, she saw not much difference between the first- and second-class people. The men were dressed in identical suits to the ones she'd seen outside her common room, and the woman's gowns still were expensively made. Alice stopped in front of a glass case containing blueprints of the ship.

She tried to focus on the dim reflection of herself she saw in the case, and that of the girl behind her. If she looked closely, there was a difference. Her own gown had a skirt that was significantly larger, with far more detail put into it. Alice was also wearing a matching, custom made hat, whereas the other woman's head was left bare.

Alice wasn't sure why she found the new realization to be so unsettling. In an attempt to feel like she stuck out a bit less, she pulled off her gloves and necklace, tucking them into a pocket Esme had requested be put into her dress, just in case.

"Excuse me, sir!" Alice called out to a nearby steward. The way he wheeled around and immediately at attention made her uncomfortable. "What's the quickest way to steerage?"

"Steerage?" he asked, visibly surprised. "Ma'am, dining for first-class passengers starts - "

"In a bit over an hour," finished Alice. "Yes, sir, I'm quite aware. I'm skilled in using clocks to tell time, you see," she joked, pointing to the grandfather clock just a short ways away.

"I beg your pardon," he said, bowing slightly to her. He pointed to his left. "If you go to the very end of the corridor and turn to your right, you will see a stairwell. Take the stairs down, then turn left and take the stairs you will see there. That will lead you straight to steerage."

Alice nodded her head. "Thank you, sir," she said, smiling and turning away, looking down at her feet subconsciously as she repeated the directions to herself.

"Right, take stairs, left, take stairs," she whispered. "Right, take stairs, left take stairs; right, take stairs, left take - Oh!"

Alice, in her haste and distraction, crashed into a man. The books in his hands cascaded to the floor, and he let out a slight grunt.

"Oh, dear, I'm terribly sorry!" Alice said fretfully, bending down to scoop up as many books as she could. "I should've been watching where I was going."

In the instant his hand touched hers, it was as though an electric shock pulsed through her. The force of it baffled her, causing the two books she managed to pick up to fall back down on the floor. From the way his hand jostled slightly, she near convinced herself he'd felt it, too. She looked up at the man she'd bumped into, feeling as though she'd seen him before, or at least seen him coming.

A smile broke out upon his face as she took him in; blue eyes that put the night sky to shame, honey blonde hair that curled messily around his face, and a warm grin.

"Quite alright, miss," he said. Alice noticed a slight Southern twang in his voice. "I should be apologizing to you. I had these books stacked up so high, I couldn't see a thing."

"But, I - "

"Ah, ah, ah," he interrupted her. "A gentleman never lets a lady take the blame." He winked. Alice rolled her eyes as she tucked the last three books he hadn't already taken under her arm.

"Quite the gentleman, then, are we?" she mused. The man chuckled and stood, extending his hand. She took it almost cautiously, as if afraid she'd feel the sudden shock again, and allowed him to help her up.

"Well, I'd like to think so," he said, offering to take the books from her hands. She switched the stack from the arm she'd had them under to the other one.

"Do you mind my asking where you're heading with half the first-class library in your hands?" Alice asked. She could tell he was a first-class passenger; even though he wasn't dressed in a suit, the subtly extravagant green vest spoke for itself. The sleeves of his white collared shirt were rolled up to the elbows and his tie was slightly askew and loose; this on top of the fact that he was carrying a mountain of books in the second-class floor gave Alice the impression he wasn't one of the stuffy lawyer type she saw so often. The observation allowed her to relax.

"Steerage," he answered. "A friend of mine is down there, you see. His wife is a very keen reader, and he asked that I bring down a few of my favorites for her."

Alice laughed. "Two things. One," said she, holding up a single finger, "I believe a few, by definition, is more than two, but less than ten. You've at least twelve books in your pile, sir." She giggled and held up another finger. "Two, you're going the wrong way. Staircase to steerage is to your left. I could show you, if you'd like."

The man grinned; Alice noted the unique way in which the smile hit his eyes. "That'd be wonderful, ma'am."

"Here, just, let me take a few more of those books," Alice said, pulling away four more from him. "I can't bear to see you looking so uncomfortable."

He laughed. "As you wish, miss," he said as she started showing him the way. "So long as you'll let me do you a favor in return."

"And what favor would that be?" Alice asked amusedly, barely turning her head to look back at him.

"I could introduce you to my sister," he said as they neared the end of the corridor. He turned to the right, following Alice's footsteps almost exactly without even trying. "But I'm not sure that would be a very nice favor."

Alice laughed, remembering Rosalie and how she was supposed to keep an eye out for her at dinner. Alice didn't think she'd be very hard to spot.

"You could always let me borrow one of these books," Alice told him, remembering that he'd said they were his. "I'd love some new reading material."

"You read?" he asked.

"Now, why is that so surprising?" Alice huffed. "Do you think it _improper _for a woman to read?" She slurred the word as she took the steps going downward two at a time. She turned sharply to the left, silently noticing that this corridor was completely void of people.

"Who am I to judge what is and isn't proper?" the man shrugged behind her. "It was merely a question. And I'd be very happy to loan you one of my books, but I was thinking, perhaps, a slightly bigger favor was in order."

Alice could see the stairwell just a few steps in the distance. "What kind of slightly bigger favor?"

The man took hold of one of her arms, spinning her to face him. He was smiling.

"I could… escort you to dinner," he offered.

Alice allowed herself a slight grin. "Thank you, but I can very well escort myself," she said. "But, you are more than welcome to join my family and I for dinner." She twirled a golden lock out of his face with her finger.

"I'd be delighted," he said, letting her go. They went down the final staircase, and she slowed her pace enough to let him walk alongside her.

As soon as they were among people, Alice noticed a startling difference. The walls and floor were white and barren in steerage, and it certainly did not look like this area of the ship got as much maintenance as the rest. Alice could feel the eyes of a woman piercing into her back as she walked. She instinctively cringed into the man beside her.

"I feel like they're all silently judging me," she whispered. The man chuckled.

"Relax," he advised. "I'm pretty sure we're more amusing to them than anything else. I mean, first-class passengers in steerage. That's about the funniest thing you'll get on this ship."

"There have to be other funny things," Alice said, more to herself than anything else. "Like the fact that the man staying down the corridor from my family and me misplaced his wig, and I saw his wife's dog wearing it just before I left. And the way the elevator attendant asked all those questions was quite funny."

"I stand corrected," the man chortled. "Certainly, there are many other funny things on the Titanic."

He stopped abruptly and turned towards a door.

"I believe this is it," he muttered softly to himself. "Here, let me take the books. You wait right here; I won't be long."

Alice handed her small stack to him and he grinned before turning away and knocking as best he could. She could see the silvery blonde hair of the man who opened the door briefly before both him and the man she'd been with disappeared behind it. Alice could hear the voice of, who she assumed was, the woman the books were meant for.

Despite her fine garbs and obvious difference in appearance from those in steerage, Alice felt slightly less uptight and worrisome there than she did in first-class with the Cullens. She observed a woman who very much resembled her mother wearing a dusty brown dress with her hair pulled back into a messy bun. The woman was carrying a small boy dressed in the same brown color, and Alice could hear her whispering tales of America to the boy who stared up at his mother in wonder.

Alice's mind flitted back to the silver object she'd spotted atop her dresser for only a moment, before the man reappeared from the doorway.

"That didn't take very long, did it?" he said, his hair slightly more tousled than it had been originally and his breath coming in shorter pants. Alice looked at him wonderingly.

"Charlotte and Peter have a daughter," he said, answering her unspoken question. "Her name is Scarlett; she's just turned five. She gets very excited when she sees me." Alice joined in his laughter briefly before sighing.

"I'd love to meet her," she said longingly. "I love little girls."

"Would it be out of line for me to say that I wish you'll have one of your own someday?"

"Not out of line at all," Alice said as they started walking aimlessly through the steerage corridor. "I wish for the same thing."

"The deck is this way," the man told her, urging her down a different corridor.

"More stairs," Alice mock-groaned when she saw the staircase. "Brilliant."

"I could make it more exciting for you," he said smugly, looking at her from the corner of his eyes. "Race you."

And he took off, with Alice laughing and picking up her skirt to follow him.

"Not fair!" she called out after him. "You got a head start!"

When she reached the staircase, he stopped and stood to the side.

"Alright," he said, motioning for her to pass. "Even the playing field."

"Really?"

"Not a chance."

He winked at her and threw himself up the stairs, jumping at least five steps in the process.

"Dammit," Alice cursed through her laughter, hurrying up the stairs as quickly as her short legs would allow.

She crashed into him as soon as she was on the deck, laughing as he held her arms to steady her with an amused grin on his face.

Alice stopped her laughter and sighed happily, pushing her nose into his chest for half a second to inhale briefly.

"Peppermints," she declared. "That's what my father smelled like. It's all I remember of him."

He spun her out of his grasp and the two walked in silence for a few moments, taking in the crisp night air.

"What happened to your father?" he asked her. Alice bit her lip. She wasn't used to talking about her parents.

"Both him and my mother died when my sister and I were young," she confessed to him. "A family they worked for as servants before we were born, the Cullens, took us in. Carlisle and Esme treat us as though we really are their family, and sometimes I feel like I am. Bella - that's my sister - is much more comfortable in the house than I am. She was only a couple months old when our parents died, you see. I was already nearing my third birthday. I understood that we didn't belong in a wealthy household, being treated as equals."

Alice cast her gaze downward at the black ocean beneath them. "Even after all these years, I can't help but feel that I should be serving them, not dining with them. I do what Esme will let me, which, admittedly, isn't much. But I try."

The man leaned against the rail, turning his back to the ocean and tilting his head up at the sky. Alice didn't turn; she kept her arms rested atop the railing, leaning into it and only slightly turning her head to him as he spoke.

"Did you ever think that you should stop fighting it?" he asked her. "That maybe Fate thrust you into this family because you were destined to be more than servants like your parents?"

"I don't see it that way," she said, shaking her head. "I feel like it was all chance that I ended up where I am."

"That's how everyone ends up where they are, isn't it?" he said with a teasing edge to his voice. "It's all chance; luck, be it good or bad.

"The way I see it, you're where you are because you've always been destined to be there. You don't have to be what your parents were. Hell, if I was, I'd be working in a farmer's market selling goat milk. I'd have never struck oil, therefore I wouldn't have had enough money to afford this trip."

_New money_, Alice said to herself. He didn't seem like the type, but who was she to judge a book by its cover?

"And if I hadn't boarded the Titanic earlier today," he continued, "Peter never would have asked me to bring books for Charlotte. And if Peter hadn't asked me to bring books for Charlotte…" He looked at Alice. "I'd have never met you."

"Well, then," Alice said coyly. "I'll say striking oil was the best thing that's ever happened to you." She turned around, but before she could get another word out, she saw Esme standing on the other side of the dock wrapped in her favorite shawl, smirking and motioning for Alice to join her.

"Oops," Alice muttered. "I have to go."

"Wait!" the man said, reaching out to grab her hand. "I didn't even ask for your name."

Alice looked behind her shoulder. Esme looked slightly impatient, and slightly smug. Alice couldn't decide which was worse.

"It's Alice," she said, squeezing the man's hand before letting go and slowly starting to walk backwards, her hands clasped behind her.

"I'll see you at dinner, then, Alice?" he said.

"Alice!" Esme called, a hint of a smile in her voice.

"I should hope so," Alice answered him, before wheeling around and hurrying over Esme.

"Sorry, ma'am," Alice said. "Esme," she corrected herself. "I lost track of time."

"I can see that," Esme laughed, starting back to the doorway that led to the first-class suites. "Tell me, love, who was that dashing young man you were with?"

"He's…" Alice started, thinking as hard as she could. "He's…" She pursed her lips. "He's a friend," she said, suddenly realizing that she had never asked for the stranger's name.

She looked down at her hand, feeling as though it were still pulsating from his touch, and for a brief second, Alice felt as though he'd never been a stranger at all.

**A/N: I feel like I didn't put enough detail into this one.. and like I'm just totally writing it wrong. -headbash- I still hope you guys liked it, and even though I didn't get my target review amount for last chapter, I was really happy with the feedback I did get. (: Thanks, guys. Here's hoping this story will make it to twenty reviews by the end of the week! xoxo.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sure it's not necessary for it to be this tight, Esme," Alice said between gasps. She was holding the edge of a wall - holding herself steady - as Esme pulled the laces of her corset even tighter than they already were. With each tug, Alice's face turned redder. She pressed a hand to her ribcage and felt her stomach fall and rise ever so slightly with her breaths.

"Alice, dear, when you're as small as you are, you need all the shaping you can get!" Esme laughed. Alice scowled. She knew Esme meant well, but nothing she could do was going to give Alice any 'shape.'

"Is Bella's hair done?" Alice asked. "It was such a mess before I left."

"Yes, yes, it's fine," Esme said. "I took care of that." She pulled a lace tighter than necessary. Alice shook with the force of the tug. "So. That young lad you were with, Alice. You never _really _told me who he was, you know."

Alice managed a breathy laugh. "Would you believe, ma'am, that I never did get his name?"

"Well, that's a pity, isn't it?" Esme said, twisting her lips and giving a final pull of the corset lace. "There, that should do it."

Alice slowly let go of the wall and felt as though she could faint. She hated those bloody corsets.

"I believe we'll be seeing him at dinner, though," Alice said, trying to breath steadily. "I invited him to come find us, and I believe he'll be bringing his sister, as well."

"He's a first-class passenger?" Esme laughed. "I'd have never guessed, with that unruly hair and messy tie!"

Alice laughed a fuller laugh; her breath was coming back to her, but she was still going to loosen up the ties before she slipped on her dress.

"So it's alright that I invited him, then?" she asked Esme. "I was hoping you wouldn't mind."

"Mind?" said Esme, amused. "Of course I don't mind. We can never keep enough good company."

Alice smiled. "So how are you doing, ma'am? Have you seen the ship doctor about the child yet?"

Esme rolled her eyes. "Oh, Alice, why would I see the ship doctor if I'm already married to one?" she teased. "Carlisle says the voyage shouldn't hurt me or the child at all. He can't very well do a check up here, but he'll be making sure I have the necessary rest and things of the like."

"That's all very well," Alice said. "Have you told Bella and Edward yet?"

"Oh, I did! While you were out, actually." The ends of her eyes crinkled with her smile. "Bella's happy, of course, and Edward is excited, naturally. He's always wanted a brother."

"How can you be so sure it'll be a boy, ma'am?" Alice asked. Esme narrowed her eyes. "Esme," Alice corrected herself.

"Mother's intuition, I suppose," Esme said contentedly. "Now, you go on and finish fixing yourself up, love. I still have another girl to check on." She laughed.

"Alright, then, ma - Esme. Let me know when we're to head to dinner."

"Will do," Esme answered. With one foot out the door, she stopped, looking coyly back at Alice. "Oh, and, darling, do make sure to look _extra _lovely tonight. I'm sure your new friend will appreciate it."

She closed the door behind her, and Alice shook her head in amusement. Oh, Esme…

Alice hurried to her dresser, as though moving quickly would make the time go by faster. She couldn't wait to see the Grand Staircase; she'd heard it was the most luxurious appointment on the entire ship, which, after seeing much of the first class section, was definitely saying something.

Which drawer had her gowns in it? Alice couldn't remember. She opened each one at a time; the bottom held her nightgowns, the next her undergarments, then her coats. Just as she was about to open the top drawer of the dresser, which was bound to have her dresses inside, her eyes fell upon the reflecting silver that she'd seen earlier.

It was a mirror. Alice picked it up; it was heavy and cold in her hands. Turning it over, she examined the intricate detailing of the handle and back. Her fingers ran across the smooth curves of the sides. Tucked between the silver and mirror was a note, written in Esme's handwriting.

_Your mother forgot this when her and your father left our home to find work elsewhere when she found out she was pregnant with you. I never got a chance to return it to her, but I overheard her saying she was going to give it to you at your wedding. I didn't want to wait so long, and I didn't suppose you would want to, either. Your mother loved you very much, Alice. Never forget._

Alice had long trained herself not to cry over her parents, but holding a piece of her mother in her hands was far too much for her to handle. She collapsed into the chair beside the vanity, pulled her legs up, and cradled the mirror between her knees and chest as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"She held this," Alice whispered to herself. "She held this in her own two hands; probably fixed her hair in the reflection, as well. This mirror has seen my mother; reflected her face. Maybe even my father, as well…"

Alice had a habit of talking to herself, especially when she was overwhelmed. This was no exception. She rambled on softly for longer than she should have. She didn't uncurl herself until she head a soft tapping at her door.

"Almost ready, Alice?" Edward asked. "It's nearly time to go."

Alice wiped her tears and set the mirror on the vanity, hurrying over to the dresser. "Five minutes, Edward!" Alice promised as she tossed her gowns around, searching for exactly the right one.

"Hurry," she heard him grumble. Alice rolled her eyes and grimaced; so impatient.

It wasn't hard to find the dress she wanted. The material alone was enough to alert her hands when they came across it. She pulled it out and, not even bothering to close the dresser drawer, pulled it on over her head, yanking it down so that it hung properly.

The material of the dress was fairly thin, but it wasn't cold, so Alice didn't mind. Sheer, black, beaded fabric hung over the dress itself, making the purple of the gown seem a dark, near-black. It was long enough that her shoes wouldn't be visible, but Alice spent a few minutes looking for the perfect pair to match anyway.

Alice looked in the mirror, surprised that the corset had actually done its job for a change. If she hadn't been seeing her body every day for the past nineteen, she would've been fooled into thinking she actually had curves!

She ran her fingers through her hair, pulling the tangles from the spiked ends. She supposed she should have curled it instead of having it in its usual style, but she couldn't be bothered in such a short amount of time. Besides, she preferred her spiky hair to anything else.

Alice slipped on her beaded black bracelets and, deciding she was about as presentable as she could be, headed out the door only to collide with Esme, who seemed as though she'd been coming to retrieve her from her room.

"Goodness, Alice, we thought you'd never be ready!" Esme chuckled. "Well, hurry along, now. Carlisle, Edward, and Bella are waiting outside."

* * *

"Jasper, honestly, boy, calm yourself. People 'round here are gonna think you've got a nervous tick or something."

"Rosalie, you just don't understand," Jasper said, running his hand through his hand and stopping his pacing to face his sister. "She's wonderful; amazing. You'd have to meet her to grasp even the smallest - "

"I'm gonna stop you right there," Rosalie said, blowing a ring of smoke in his face. "You know I _did _meet her, right, Jazz?"

"Don't call me that," he muttered. "You met her, but not the way I did."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Right." Her eyes moved from Jasper's face to something behind him.

"Oh, Lisa, I absolutely adore your fan!" Rose said loudly, waving the hand that held a cigarette at Elisabeth Walton, a twenty-nine year old woman from Southampton Rose and Jasper met once three months prior. "Ostrich feathers, correct?"

Several heads turned to Rosalie, who, as always, did not care in the very least what others thought of her. Jasper pinched the bridge of his nose and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Correct," Elisabeth said curtly with a nod of her head, and a twist of her lips that could hardly be called a smile. "Good evening, Rosalie. Jasper." She turned away from them, and Jasper threw a glare at his sister.

"What?" Rosalie said innocently.

"Rosalie, I am begging you," Jasper said. "We are on the greatest ship to ever sail the ocean, surrounded by the finest company England has to offer. Please, _try _not to make a spectacle of yourself, at least until we dock in America."

Rosalie smirked. "You're gonna have to brush up on your begging skills," she teased. "You're not being very convincing."

"At least try to act a bit more… civilized," Jasper pleaded. "Alice's family occupies one of the only two millionaire suites on the entire ship; we want them to think of us as more than just _new money_." He slurred the phrase as though they were dirty words.

"Well, from what you've told me, Alice isn't all that dignified." Rosalie laughed and blew more smoke at her brother. Jasper coughed. "Sorry, love, but I don't conform for nobody."

"_Any_body," Jasper corrected.

"Boy, you act like you didn't spend more than half your life on a farm in the American south." She chuckled. "Besides, don't you want people to like you for you, and not the you that's pretending to be one of these hoity-toity airheads?"

"I just…" Jasper sighed, shaking his head.

"You just want your chance," Rose supplied for him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "With her. Especially with her."

Jasper glanced up at her, then cast his eyes downward.

"Honestly, Jasper, you act as though it's such a hopeless, embarrassing idea!" Rosalie said, waving her hand exaggeratedly. "Look at you; you've got 'shame' written all over you. What's so crazy about wanting her to fall for you, huh?" She nudged him playfully. "At least you're not a steerage passenger. That'd be impossible." Rose winked at him and laughed. Jasper managed a shaky chuckle.

"I didn't even tell you I fancied her," Jasper said, looking at Rosalie. "Am I really that obvious?"

Rose grinned. "Just a bit." Her eyes wandered again, and Jasper braced himself for another improper comment, one which didn't come. Instead, she said, "Hey," and elbowed him in the ribs, subtly pointing toward the grand staircase. "There she is." She patted her brother on the back. "Go get her, Jazz."

Jasper barely heard his sister. His eyes flew to the top of the staircase, providing a vision that, very literally, took his breath away.

* * *

"Good evening, sir, ma'am," the man at the large oak doors said, nodding politely to Esme and Carlisle as they walked by. He extended the same courtesy to Edward and Bella as they passed, arm in arm.

"Good evening, miss," he said to Alice. She grinned at him from ear to ear.

"Evening, sir," she said kindly. "Wonderful day, isn't it?"

The man raised his eyebrows, his graying mustache lifting slightly with his smile. "That it is, miss. That it is."

"Oh, there she is. Alice, come meet Mr. Andrews!" Esme said once Alice was through the doors, motioning for her to join them. Alice walked toward the grey haired man who was grinning from ear to ear. He extended his hand to her and gave it a brief shake when she took it.

"Mr. Andrews, this is my daughter, Alice," Esme said. Alice shifted uncomfortably. As much as Esme was a mother to her, she could never be her daughter. "Alice, this is Thomas Andrews. He was the head designer for the Titanic."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Andrews," Alice said. "You built an absolutely astounding ship. I'd like to ask you a few things about the ship itself if you don't mind; what would be the procedures if the ship _was _to sink? And what exactly - "

"That's quite enough, Alice," Esme said with a shaky laugh, moving to stand in front of her. Alice grimaced. "Mr. Andrews, would you do my family the honor of joining us for dinner?"

"Oh, ma'am, as much as I would love to, I'm afraid I have prior commitments," he said apologetically. "I would, however, be more than delighted to join you and your family for lunch tomorrow, if you'll have me."

"Why, of course, sir!" Esme exclaimed excitedly. "The pleasure would be all ours."

Mr. Andrews grinned. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be off." He glanced briefly at the clock to his right. "The captain will be expecting me soon." He tipped his hat to Esme and shook hands with Carlisle. "It was fantastic to meet you all."

He started making his way past the family, but stopped when he reached Alice, placing both his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't you worry about a thing, Alice," he said to her. "I've built you a strong ship. She won't sink so long as I'm alive and well, which, I assure you, will be for many years to come." He patted her cheek gently. "Don't you think on it for even a second."

He grinned reassuringly, a gesture which Alice returned, before he hurried along through the large oak doors, excusing himself past an elegantly dressed couple and their child.

"Such a kind man," Bella acknowledged. "The Titanic truly is a masterpiece." They all nodded in agreement.

"Oh, Esme, we have a few minutes before dinner, don't we?" Alice asked. "I'd like to take a look around, if you don't mind. I can meet you in the dining room, if you'd like."

"Very well, Alice," Esme said. "Don't wander too far, love."

Alice laughed. "I'm not a child anymore, Esme," she said. "I believe I can get around without a warning. I'll see you all in a bit."

As her family made their way toward the dining room, Alice moved closer to the clock. She tried not to make it so obvious that she was examining its every detail, but it was difficult to remain inconspicuous when all she wanted was to kneel and come face to face with the stunning woodwork.

When she started feeling stares on her back, she moved away from the clock and toward the edge of the stairs, leaning against the rail and looking up at the large glass dome. She could only imagine how beautiful it would look in the day time, with the sunlight filtering through it.

She stood at the top of the stairs, one hand on the railing, her fingers tracing the soft wood; flowing across it like a dancer's feet across a stage.

Alice cast her eyes downward. Honey blonde and blue eyed, the mystery man from earlier that day was standing at the foot of the stairs, looking up at her.

He extended his hand to her, and she took it, without stopping to make sense of what she was doing. The jolt of energy from having her hand in his pulled her forward until she was standing beside him. He bent down to kiss her hand.

"Alice," he said, grinning.

"You," Alice said with a laugh. "I never did get your name."

"Jasper," he said, straightening up. She hadn't noticed before just how much taller he was than her. "Jasper Hale."

"Hale," Alice said softly. "Why, you're Rosalie Hale's brother!"

"Indeed he is," a familiar voice chuckled. "And an awful one at that. How are you, Alice?"

Alice jerked her head toward the sound of the voice, and, sure enough, there was Rosalie, standing as tall as her brother in a feathered dress almost as outrageous as the one Alice had first seen her in; at least this one covered her ankles.

"Oh, I should have known," Alice laughed, nodding her head toward Rosalie in greeting. "I'm well, Rosalie. Isn't the ship beautiful?"

"I'm almost positive I told you to call me Rose," Rosalie said lightly. "And yes, it is quite nice. I haven't seen much of it as of yet, though. Perhaps later, after a smoke or two."

Alice raised her eyebrows without thinking, though she wasn't particularly surprised. It didn't seem too out of character for Rose to be a smoker.

"Well, are the two of you still doing me the honor of joining my family and me for dinner?" Alice asked. "They've already headed into the dining room; Esme is looking forward to meeting the two of you."

"Of course," Jasper said. "We'd be delighted." He held out his arm for Alice, who took it without a second thought.

"Keep up, Rose," Jasper drawled as he and Alice began to walk. Alice could nearly hear the roll of Rosalie's eyes as her shoes _click-click_ed behind them.

"You actually took me up on my offer," Alice said, looking at Jasper. He smirked.

"If I remember correctly, it was _my _offer to begin with," he said. "I did offer to escort you to dinner."

"Yes, but I'm the one who asked you to join my family," Alice argued lightly. "Therefore, it was my offer. Besides, didn't your parents ever teach you not to argue with a lady?"

"My parents didn't teach me much of anything," Jasper murmured. Alice's eyebrows furrowed.

"What was that?" she asked, just to check and see if she'd heard correctly.

"Nothing," Jasper said, shaking his head. Alice tried her best to shrug it off.

"You clean up nicely, Mr. Hale," she said, noting his straight tie and clean suit. His hair was still a bit of a mess, but not as much as it had been before. She giggled slightly. "And we match."

Jasper looked down to appraise his appearance, the corner of his mouth turning up. "Why, yes, I believe we do." His new vest was identical to the green one he'd worn before, except for the fact that it was a purple that was almost exactly matched to that of Alice's dress.

The three of them entered through the doors leading into the dining room. Alice tried her hardest to keep her mouth from falling agape at the sight.

It was beautiful, to say the very least. A dome much like the one over the grand staircase made up the ceiling, and windows with curtains drawn apart lined the walls, allowing a breathtaking view of the night. Chandeliers hung over large tables with elaborate cloths draped atop them.

"There's my family," Alice said, pointing to a table in the far left corner of the room. They were sitting with people Alice had never seen before, laughing and chatting as though they'd known each other for ages, though Alice was sure they'd most likely just met.

"Alice, there you are!" Bella said, waving her over. She turned her head to the red haired woman beside her and moved her lips, though her words were too soft for Alice to hear.

"Alice, this is Frederick Hoyt, his wife Jane, and his cousin, William," Bella said, motioning toward each person as she spoke of them.

Frederick and his wife were, as Alice noted, rail thin. The bones in Jane's cheeks butted out the sides and her husband looked as though he hadn't eaten a meal in months. William, however, was a very large man. Alice could tell, even from the angle in which she was standing, that half his rear end hung off his chair.

"How do you do," Alice said politely, curtseying gracefully. She didn't notice her sister stare enviously; Bella never was one for grace.

"Charmed, I'm sure," the woman, Jane, said, with a voice much fuller than her body. From the corner of her eye, Alice saw Esme look at her expectantly.

"Oh," Alice gasped. "Right. Everyone, this is Jasper and Rosalie Hale. They're siblings."

Everyone's eyes bulged at the sight of Rosalie who, judging by the look on her face, was adoring the extra attention. She swung herself dramatically into a chair and crossed her legs.

"It'd be mighty fine if you all called me Rose," Rosalie said, nodding in the directions of the people surrounding her. "I find Rosalie to be a mouthful."

Jasper threw an apologetic glance at Alice, who responded by squeezing his arm understandingly. She had to admit, she was slightly bemused by his sister's actions; Rosalie Hale wasn't something anyone really saw everyday in England's conservative upper class.

The appetizer passed, and soon the main course did, as well. They were joined by other men and women whose names Alice could not remember. She was squeezed in between a jolly old man who could have well been Father Christmas himself, and Jasper.

"Are you alright, Alice?" he asked her softly as the dessert cart approached. "You look a bit… worn out."

Alice scrunched up her mouth. "I already told you; I don't feel like I belong here at all. I'm not comfortable around these people."

"I know what you mean," Jasper muttered. "It sounds cliché, but I really do." He held his hand out to her under the table, formed into a loose thumbs up. "Ever played thumb war?"

Alice shook with silent laughter. "Once," she whispered to him, "with one of the menservants at our estate. I lost."

Even with the bitter tone of her words, she entwined her hand with his in the proper position to play. Jasper grinned slightly, straightening up in his seat to make it look like he was actually paying attention to the conversation occurring at the table. Alice followed his example.

"One, two, three, four," he said under his breath. "I declare a thumb war."

"Five, six, seven, eight," Alice said just as softly. "Try to keep your thumb straight."

He had her thumb pinned in a matter of seconds. Alice struggled to get it free.

"No!" she giggled, louder than she meant to. The voices at the table stopped and everyone turned to look at her. Jasper dropped her hands and folded his in his lap. Alice, not frazzled by the situation, smiled reassuringly.

"Dropped my napkin," she said, holding up the folded piece of fabric that was in her lap. "Oops."

Several heads nodded, confused, but conversation soon resumed. A waiter placed glass goblets filled with an orange ice in front of everyone at the table.

"Nice save," Jasper commended her as they both picked up their spoons. The second the substance touched Alice's tongue, she gagged slightly. The dessert contained alcohol. How dreadful.

"Thanks," she managed, taking a sip from her water and inconspicuously sloshing it around in her mouth to get rid of the taste.

Jasper raised an eyebrow at her. "You don't like rum?" he asked her.

"Is that what this atrocity is?" Alice asked, sticking her tongue out slightly as though the air coming through the windows would blow away the taste. "It's awful. I was never one for liquor. Esme said my father wasn't, either."

"Smart man," Jasper said so quietly, Alice wasn't sure she'd meant for her to hear. She decided it best not to ask.

"So, Mr. Hale, what are you and your sister hoping to find in America?" Esme asked suddenly. All eyes turned to Jasper, and even though Alice knew no one was looking at her, she still shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"It's not what we're hoping to find, ma'am, that's taking us overseas," Jasper answered charmingly, setting down his glass. "It's what my sister has already found."

Rosalie's laugh was like bells. "I met a man when my brother and I first came to England. He was an American, in Southampton doing business. We got engaged in January. He's already in New York, seeing to final wedding details and finishing up the house we're gonna live in. The wedding's just a week after we're to arrive."

Alice could tell how forced Esme's smile was, though she wasn't sure why it was so; Alice had a very slight feeling that Esme didn't like Rose all that much. "And you, Jasper? Now that you're sister is making a life for herself, what do you plan to do?"

"I plan to do the same thing I've been doing all my life, I suppose, ma'am," Jasper said. "Get by on luck and chance, by the skit of my teeth; live each day not knowing what will come next, but look forward to it anyway."

"That's a risky lifestyle you're counting on, Mr. Hale," said Mrs. Hoyt with a slight smirk, as though she were making a joke.

"With all do respect, ma'am," Jasper drawled, "if it wasn't for my _risky lifestyle_ - " He winked at Alice. " - my sister and I wouldn't be here tonight, dining on the finest ship to ever sail the seas surrounded by the finest company we could have asked for."

"Well, then," Edward said. "That is some mighty fine luck you carry around in your pocket, Jasper."

"I like to think so, sir."

Soon, the dining ceased and Carlisle stood from his seat.

"I believe we can all agree that this was, indeed, a very fine meal," he said. "And I ask the gentlemen if they would like to join me upstairs for a smoke."

Alice caught sight of Bella's worried eyes from across the table. Their gazes met, and Alice nodded ever so slightly to let Bella know that she had it covered.

"_Help me_," she whispered to Jasper.

"With?" he asked.

"Distraction," was all she said.

Everyone stood, and Alice noticed the dining room was nearly empty. That would make it a bit harder for Bella and Edward to leave unnoticed, and a bit more frustrating for Alice to keep her promise of helping them get away.

William and Frederick Hoyt were already heading toward the exit, when Carlisle stopped and turned toward Jasper. He hadn't seemed to notice Edward wasn't part of his small group.

"Not coming, are you, Jasper?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid not, sir," Jasper answered politely. "I don't smoke, and I actually have a prior commitment."

"Very well, then," Carlisle said. "Ladies, Jasper." He tipped his head in goodbye and started off.

"Actually, gentlemen, if you don't mind, I'd love to join you," Rosalie said, moving to join their huddle. "I love a good smoke after a meal."

Alice saw Esme's eyes practically bulge out of her head. She stifled a laugh.

"Rosalie, please, don't," Jasper muttered.

"Um. Of course, Miss Hale," Carlisle said confusedly. "Right this way, then."

Taking advantage of Esme's distraction, Bella and Edward hurried over to Alice.

"She's pregnant, so she won't be up too late," Alice reminded them. "But, still, please try to get back into your room _quietly_. She's not a heavy sleeper."

Bella kissed both of Alice's cheeks. "You're a lifesaver, Alice!" she said quietly. Edward looked thankfully at Alice and took Bella's hand.

Esme was recovering from her shock. "Now, where did Bella and Edward head off to?" she muttered softly. Bella and Edward froze. Alice threw a pleading look at Jasper, who immediately responded by stepping in Esme's line of sight.

"Um, Mrs. Cullen, yes, I'd just like to speak with you about…"

"_Go_!" Alice urged her sister. She cringed every time Bella's shoes hit the floor exactly wrong, causing a sound that was almost deafening in the near quiet of the dining room. Eventually, Bella took her shoes off and ran without them. The silent laugh she could see on her sister's face made Alice smile.

Once she was sure they were both out of sight, she slipped into place beside Jasper.

"Oh, there you are, Alice," Esme said. "I thought you'd pulled a disappearing act on me." The three of them laughed.

_Oh, I'm not the one who disappeared, _Alice chuckled to herself.

"Now, did you see where Edward ran off to?" she asked Alice.

"I believe he went with your husband, ma'am," Jasper answered for her.

"Really?" Esme asked, craning her next as though the group of gentlemen and Rosalie were still in sight so she could verify for herself. "Are you certain? I didn't think I saw him leave."

"Yes, ma'am, quite certain," Jasper urged. Esme nodded, satisfied by his answer.

"What about Bella?" Esme asked pointedly at Alice. "I didn't see where _she_ went off to, either."

Alice shrugged nonchalantly. "I believe she said something about heading up to the deck," she said. "You know how she loves to study the stars."

"Lovely," Esme said with a smile. "I think I'll go join her."

"No!" Alice and Jasper exclaimed at once. Alice was surprised by how much he seemed to genuinely care about what happened to her sister.

"I mean, no," Alice such, much more calmly. "Ma'am, the cold night air won't be good for your health. Besides, you look tired. Think of the child."

Esme stared at them both, scrunching up her eyes to try and tell the lie. "Very well," she said eventually. "I suppose you're right. But, Alice, if you call me 'ma'am' one more time, it'll be overboard for you!" she joked. Alice laughed and shook her head.

"Sorry, Esme," she said. "I'm working on it."

Esme smiled. "What'll you be up to, then, love, for the remainder of the night?" she asked Alice.

"Actually, ma'am, I was hoping you'd let me borrow Alice for the remainder of the evening," Jasper intervened. Alice raised her eyebrows.

Esme looked at him expectantly. "Oh?" she said. "And you'll be sure to take good care of her, then?"

Jasper grinned. "As good care as she'll let me," he said, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "And, don't worry, ma'am; I'll be sure not to keep her out too late."

**A/N: Happy birthday to me :D Yep. Today, 08.05.10, I am thirteen mother fuckin' years old; young & fressh. Nah, just kidding. Mom thinks I was born thirty and I've just aged even more since then. SO TECHNICALLY, IT IS HAPPY 43rd BDAY TO ME. **

**Alright, spazz attack over. This was a long chapter and I worked super duper hard on it just for you guyss. I don't know if I'll be able to get another update in between now and like.. Christmas. I want to update on 09.09.10 to commemorate my two year fanfic anniversary (damn, it's been a long time) but since school starts right around then, I probably won't be able to. Therefore, I'll just take right now to say thank you so much to everyone who has stuck with me these past two years, whether you've been reading from the beginning, or you just figured out who the hell I was two days ago. I know it's been hard, having to read the useless CRAP my eleven year old self wrote, ****the slightly better crap my twelve year old self turned out, and now the crap my thirteen year old self is gonna give you guys, and I know there were probably 2798567846 times when you guys were like "Why the hell does she keep writing?" But you kept coming back anyway, and for that, thank you so, so much. Writing has been one of the things that have actually saved my life over the course of these couple of years, and I don't know where I would be without it. You guys all deserve a fucking round of applause, because without the encouragement and support all of you have given me, I might have never written another word. Also, a huge thanks to , who left me my first ever review on my first story and really is the main reason why I'm still posting awful shit for you guys to read. :)**

**Alright. Now that I'm done crying my eyes out over this whole thing and writing a super long A/N that no one's gonna read, you guys can press that pretty little review button to leave me feedback & birthday adoration (; haha. I love all of you guys. So. Much.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so I lied. Apparently, I am able to get in an update or two before I go back to school xD Thanks to everyone for the wonderful birthday wishes, and NO I am not forty-three years old, I swear. :P aha. Love you guys; enjoy the chapter.**

Esme smiled, smugly satisfied. "Very well, then," she said, nodding her approval. "I'll see you later, Alice."

She managed a not-so-subtle nudge to Alice's ribs as she walked by. Alice noticed there was a slight spring in her step.

"So what exactly are tonight's plans, then?" Alice asked Jasper. "I hope you're not planning on taking me to that steerage party."

Jasper chuckled. "Nope," he said. "Parties aren't really my scene, if that makes any sense."

"No, no, I get it," Alice said truthfully. "Parties aren't exactly my, er, _scene _either." She was a bit unfamiliar with the American slang. The awkward way she'd said it set Jasper's face alight with amusement.

"Glad to hear we have that in common, then," he said. "No, I was hoping you'd help me care for Scarlett tonight; remember? Charlotte and Peter's little girl?"

Alice's smile reached far beyond her eyes. "I would love to. Let me guess; _they're _going to the party?"

Jasper chuckled. "Indeed, they are. Scarlett isn't feeling so well, otherwise she'd be going with them."

"What happened?" Alice asked, stopping in her tracks and wheeling in front of Jasper, her dress swinging around her ankles. "Is she sick? Have they taken her to see the ship doctor yet?"

Jasper shook his head. "No," he said. "Scarlett's a strong kid. Her system will fight it off."

Alice's lips pursed as he took her arm to keep them walking. "You shouldn't count on that," she said.

"I don't," Jasper said. The crease between his eyebrows was about as deep as the ocean they were sailing on. "But Charlotte and Peter do, so there isn't much I can do for her."

Alice was slightly horrified. "She's their daughter!" she squeaked. "Don't they care at all about her wellbeing?"

"Of course they do," said Jasper. "But do you know how much a visit to the ship's doctor would cost them? It's a miracle they were able to afford even a steerage ticket; there's no way in hell they can dig even deeper into their bank to get her a checkup."

"Carlisle's a doctor!" Alice insisted. "He wouldn't mind taking a look at her! He wouldn't ask for any sort of payment."

"Look, Alice," Jasper said, stopping and putting two reassuring hands on her shoulders. "It's not that serious, anyway. It's just a bug. She's had worse when she was even younger. Besides, Peter's too proud to accept help like that." Jasper sighed. "I try not to worry. If you worry, it'll make it harder for me not to worry, and that will frighten Scarlett. We don't want that."

Alice grimaced. "I don't want to scare her," she said, "but I still think you should at least bring up to Peter that Carlisle would be more than happy to help them, free of charge."

Jasper sighed as he started taking strides so long, Alice had to take five steps to match one of his.

They were in the first class corridor now. It was mostly empty, except for a few men and women heading back to their cabins to retire for the night. Alice and Jasper nodded politely to those they passed.

"_You cannot be serious!_"

Alice stopped in her tracks as she heard glass shatter. Her hand reached out to stop Jasper, and her head turned to the left, towards where she heard the voice.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Let's go this way," Alice said, pulling him down the left corridor. He didn't question her.

"Mr. Andrews, just imagine!" said a voice Alice didn't recognize. "We could make headlines! She'll be even more famous than she already is!"

Alice and Jasper halted to a stop in front of a large door that was open just a crack. Alice was able to peek inside the room and see that it appeared to be another dining room. Inside were Mr. Andrews, and two other men she did not recognize. From the attire of one of them, however, she drew the conclusion he must be Edward J. Smith, the ship's captain.

"Mr. Ismay," Thomas Andrew's strong voice said, "you already limited the number of lifeboats to twenty - "

"As opposed to sixty-four! That would have made the passengers feel unsafe."

" - which means that, should she sink, not even half of the people on the Titanic could be saved."

Mr. Ismay scoffed. "Sink?" he laughed. "The Titanic will not sink."

"You axed the plan for a double skin of steel - "

"It would have added weight, slowing the ship!"

"You omitted the larger rudder - "

"Also due to excess weight."

" - _that would have made turning far easier_, and you didn't allow the better watertight compartments to be built - "

"Mr. Andrews, that would have intruded on first-class space!"

" - but I will _not _allow you to jeopardize the lives of each and every passenger on this ship by sailing at full speed through the ice field! Captain, you simply _cannot _allow him to convince you of this!"

Alice's gaze flicked from Mr. Andrews' red face to the captain. Captain Smith slowly put down his tea cup. The calm look on his face made Alice's stomach lurch; he couldn't really be considering going at full speed through an _ice field_, could he? Alice had read about them in a book Carlisle had let her borrow. They'd caused the demise of countless ships in the past. The mere thought of it made her go green with unease. She subconsciously took hold on Jasper's hand.

"Bruce," Captain Smith said, "be reasonable. We can't risk it. I do not want to endanger these fine people's lives. That would be immoral and just downright wrong. The Titanic will make headlines regardless of how soon her maiden voyage is over."

Bruce Ismay's eyes narrowed, not at the captain, but at Mr. Andrews.

"Very well, then," he muttered angrily. "Why don't you go play virtuous elsewhere, Tom?"

Mr. Andrews grinned smugly. "As you wish, good sir," he said, bowing dramatically. "Captain Smith, Mr. Ismay." He nodded toward the pair of them, but as he turned so that Alice could see his face, she noticed he still looked less than at ease.

"Alice, we should go," Jasper said, tugging at her arm.

"No, wait," she hissed at him, standing back so that the door didn't hit her as it swung open.

"Oh, Alice," Mr. Andrews said, obviously startled, as he near bumped into her. "Good evening. Did you and your family have a nice dinner?"

"Yes, sir," said Alice. "Very nice."

"And who might this be?" he said, eyeing Jasper.

"Jasper Hale, sir," said Jasper, shaking Mr. Andrews' hand. "You've built a wonderful ship."

"Pleasure," said Mr. Andrews, smiling a strained smile in thanks.

"We heard what went on in there," Alice said, nodding toward the door. "I thought you said the ship wouldn't sink."

"She won't," he said automatically. "Not so long as Bruce Ismay keeps his foul mouth closed and his large ego at bay."

Alice twisted her mouth. Neither she, nor Jasper, nor even Mr. Andrews truly believed Bruce Ismay would rest unless he got his headline, at any expense.

"What about the lifeboats?" Jasper asked. "You said there were twenty. That can't be enough to hold the passengers on the ship; you said so yourself."

Thomas Andrews went pale; every bit of color drained out of his face. "No," he said bitterly. "It's not; not by half." He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "The Titanic is strong, of course, but once she's on the waters, there's no telling just how strong she'll prove to be. I don't believe the captain will agree to fulfill Ismay's wishes; not willingly, anyhow."

Alice looked at Jasper anxiously. His hand locked with hers for a brief second before, as though realizing what he'd just done, he released her. She craved to have their hands entwined again, but made no motion to take his back.

"Please, don't worry, either of you," Mr. Andrews said. "Young Alice, I stand by what I said to you at the staircase." He placed his hand reassuringly on her shoulder. "Now, if you'll both excuse me, I have a few things to attend to."

"Yes, of course, Mr. Andrews," Alice said, moving to let him pass.

"We won't speak of it to anyone," Jasper assured before Mr. Andrews could ask. "We don't want to cause a panic."

"That's right," Mr. Andrews said faintly, with a forced sort of smile.

He excused himself and hurried past them, looking even more frazzled than he had to begin with.

"Alice, we should go," Jasper said. "Charlotte and Peter will be waiting."

"Give me a second," Alice said once she was sure Mr. Andrews was out of earshot. "You can go on without me. I can find my way there."

Jasper sighed. "I'll wait," he decided.

Alice crept back toward the door. She'd heard the hushed, dark voice while Mr. Andrews was leaving. She knew what the conversation was about before she heard it.

"Captain, I am the owner of this ship," Ismay was saying, "and you're under every obligation to do what I say."

Captain Smith was sitting squarely in his chair, while Bruce Ismay was leaning over the table toward him with a cruel sneer on his face. The captain didn't look phased at all.

"Not when what you say interferes with the safety of over two thousand people, Bruce," said the captain. Ismay went red as a smile that made him look scarily like a wolf spread across his face.

"Captain Smith," he said, almost jauntily, "I happen to know this job is the only reason your family isn't going hungry, and that you haven't enough saved up to feed your wife and child for even a week without it."

It was only when his family was brought into question that Smith's face betrayed any emotion; he went positively pale.

"Smith, I can assure you that a single word of mine is worth six dozen of yours, and I can make sure that you never work again."

Ismay stood and paced around Smith. Alice held her breath.

"I want my headlines, Captain Smith," Mr. Ismay growled. "And I'm sure your family would like food to eat and a roof to sleep under."

Alice knew what was going to happen the second the captain put his head in his hands. She closed the door as quietly as she could.

Captain Smith was to risk the lives of two thousand people so his family wouldn't starve. Alice couldn't bring herself to think any less of him; it's what she would have done, after all.

"That bastard," she gasped softly, looking up at Jasper through wide, distressed eyes. "Doesn't he know what could happen if the ship sails through all that ice?"

"I'm sure he does," Jasper said grimly. "But he wants his bloody headlines."

"So I heard," Alice groaned. "Let's get going, then. I'm sure your friends are tired of waiting.

"Do you think we should tell Mr. Andrews?" she continued as they started walking. Jasper grimaced and shook his head.

"No," he said decidedly. "He'll find out in due time, and it wouldn't do to worry him before then. You saw his face. He knows he's utterly powerless against Ismay."

Alice didn't like any of it. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw the right side of the ship scraping an iceberg in the middle of the Atlantic; people jumping off the Titanic and into the water below. She tried to convince herself that it was just her imagination responding to what she'd heard, but that was a difficult task because the short visions were so _real_.

Jasper placed one hand on her shoulder, and in that single moment, everything was alright again. Alice felt as though her worries were literally being washed away. Her eyes flickered to Jasper, then back to the hall in front of her. She was imagining things again.

"I wish you wouldn't be so tense, Alice," he said to her as they went down the last set of stairs. "Everything will be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" she huffed. He stopped and wheeled her around to face him, smirking.

"How can you?" he challenged.

Alice didn't know how to answer. That was something she wasn't sure she wanted to tell him.

He stared at her, like he knew she had an answer she was keeping to herself, but said nothing. Instead, he smiled a smile that made everything seem as though it were okay and lead her down the remaining stairs.

Charlotte and Peter's cabin was the first on the right. As Jasper knocked on the door, Alice drifted backward. She wasn't shy, of course; Alice was never shy. No, it was a nagging wonder of whether or not they would like her that kept her hiding behind Jasper.

"There you are, Jasper! We thought you'd forgotten about us!"

Alice found it hard to look over Jasper's shoulder because he was so tall and she was… well, not. She did, however, take a peak around his arm to see the woman who the voice belonged to.

Charlotte's voice and laughter were much fuller than her body. Alice found that they appeared to be about the same height, though Charlotte had to have been at least Esme's age, and were just as thin as one another. It appeared that she had tried to pull back her yellow hair, but most of it still hung in loose ringlets around her lit up face.

"I hope you don't mind," Jasper said, a joking grin in his voice, "I brought some emergency aid with me in case Scarlett gets out of hand."

He stepped aside, chuckling slightly, to reveal Alice, who tried her best not to look as nervous as she felt.

She held her breath at the appraising look Charlotte gave her. Alice had never felt more overdressed and ridiculous than she did then. She wanted to shrink into a brown ensemble that matched Charlotte's and get as far away from the purple gown she felt was sparkling much too brightly.

Charlotte's following smile eased Alice considerably.

"This is her, then, Jasper?" she said. "Alice?"

Charlotte took two steps toward Jasper and made a movement as though she was going to whisper in his ear, but spoke loudly enough for both Alice and Jasper to hear.

"She's just as beautiful as you said," said Charlotte. Alice took a few deep breaths to keep the color from rushing to hear cheeks.

Jasper merely grinned; he didn't seem at all phased by Charlotte's attempt to embarrass him. "Where's Scarlett? And Peter?"

"Scarlett's inside. She just finished the tea I made her to help with the… well, you know," Charlotte fussed, quickly turning away from them and hurrying into the cabin. "She's probably fallen asleep by now. One of Peter's friends came by; needed his help with something. He said he'd meet me there."

Jasper chuckled. "He's leaving you without an escort?" he teased.

"Wouldn't be the first time in the last ten years," Charlotte laughed.

Alice was quiet, barely even listening. Her stomach knotted as she took in the inside of the cabin. It was small; very small. The ceiling wasn't too far above Jasper's head. The two beds, one a bunk bed, one a single bed with covers bundled on top of it, took up the majority of the space. Alice had move sideways to fit through the opening made by the two beds. There was a chair in the corner of the room, several suitcases and bags, a safe much smaller than the one in her common room, and a sink.

It wasn't bad, Alice supposed; if she remembered correctly, the apartment she, Bella, and her parents had shared before they died had been about the same size, if not smaller. At least this one was clean.

"Where's Scarl - ?" Alice started quietly, looking up at Jasper. She was interrupted by Charlotte who hurried over to the bundle of blankets on the single bed, nudging at them.

"Scarlett," Charlotte said softly. "Scarlett, honey, wake up. Jasper's here, and he's brought a friend."

The bundle of blankets moved, and Alice was surprised to find that, under them, was a small girl with Charlotte's blonde hair and tired, grass green eyes. Her curls stuck to her forehead, which must have been the product of a fever since the room was quite fresh.

"Jasper?" said Scarlett groggily. Her voice was clear, for which Alice was grateful. She must not have had a sore throat.

"Yes, honey," Charlotte said, continuing to shake her daughter lightly. "And he has a friend with him. They're going to take care of you while I go with your father, alright?"

"All… right…" Scarlett yawned. "Jasper?" she said again.

Jasper hurried over to her. Alice stayed where she was, her heart clenching at the worried look Jasper threw at Charlotte when he touched Scarlett's hand. It must have been just as hot, if not hotter, than Alice suspected.

"Hey, kiddo," Jasper said softly. Alice admired the calming edge to his voice. She didn't know anyone could be so reassuring. "How are you feeling?"

Scarlett shrugged as though nothing was wrong. "Fine, I suppose," she said. "I'm tired all the time, though. I wish I could see more of the boat."

"It's not a boat, honey," Charlotte corrected halfheartedly. "It's a ship."

Scarlett seemed as though she hadn't heard her mother at all. Her eyes scanned the room, finally locking on Alice.

"Jasper, who's she?" Scarlett asked.

"Her name is Alice," Jasper said. "She's my friend. She came to help me take care of you."

"I thought it was just going to be you and me," Scarlett pouted. Jasper grinned and ruffled her hair.

"You don't mind, do you?" he said. Alice nearly smiled at how he seemed to hold a power over the little girl.

"I suppose not," Scarlett muttered. She looked back up at Alice. "Does she talk?"

"Of course she does," said Jasper. "Alice?" He looked expectantly at her.

A smile spread across Alice's face. "Hi, Scarlett," she said. "Jasper's told me so much about you."

Scarlett turned her entire body toward Alice, her eyes lighting up like fireworks. "Like what?" she said excitedly.

"I have to go," Charlotte said before Alice could answer. She pressed a kiss to Scarlett's forehead. Alice saw the worried look in her eyes the second her lips connected with her daughter's flesh. "Don't stay up too late, lovely. Your father and I will be back before you know it."

"Kay," Scarlett said, smiling in a way that made Alice's eyes shine. "Have fun, Mother."

Charlotte hurried out with parting thanks to both Alice and Jasper, closing the door behind her.

"Come sit, Alice," Scarlett said, patting the seat next to her. She no longer seemed to mind that it wasn't just her and Jasper.

Alice's mouth had formed into, what felt like, a permanent grin. Scarlett's presence was like a radiation of happiness.

Alice sat on the far end of the bed, shooting a surprised look at Jasper when Scarlett crawled onto her lap. Jasper merely smiled and moved to the bunk bed across from them.

"So what has Jasper said about me?" Scarlett said, pressing herself into Alice.

For a moment, Alice was stunned silent. Scarlett's skin was like fire; no wonder she was sweating. And, yet, she managed to speak and move around as though nothing were wrong. There were slightly dark circles under her eyes. Alice remembered how she'd mentioned she was always tired; the marks were most likely from trying to stay awake.

"All good things," Alice said, catching Jasper's eye. _Don't worry_, Alice could feel him saying silently. "Don't worry. He tells me you're an absolutely wonderful girl. Strong, too."

Scarlett pursed her lips. "I can't even carry my own suitcase," she said. "Father has to do it for me. I'm not strong."

Alice laughed, pressing Scarlett's warm head against her slightly colder neck in an attempt to cool her down.

"You are strong," Alice whispered. "Believe me."

Alice did nothing for the next few minutes but stare down at Scarlett, the little girl's eyes opening and closing like that of a doll being tilted back and forth as she tried to stay awake.

Jasper was quiet, leaning forward on his hands and smiling bemusedly with his hair in his eyes as he watched them.

"Go to sleep, Scarlett," Alice said, gently running her hand through Scarlett's sweaty hair. "You need your rest."

Scarlett yawned. "But I'm not tired," she managed to say.

"Of course you're not, love," Alice said, chuckling softly. "How about you just close your eyes, then? That way, you can trick your body into thinking it's asleep."

Scarlett's eyes drifted closed. "Oh… kay…"

Alice could feel her fighting to stay awake in her arms, but it wasn't long before her breathing became steadier and all the tension in her body relaxed. Even in sleep, her skin was still hot as a red poker.

"Jasper," Alice said, not taking her eyes off of Scarlet, "can you find a towel or something and run it under some cold water for me, please?"

Alice heard Jasper's soft, "Of course," and the sound of the bed shifting as he stood. He rummaged through a few bags until he found a rag; it wasn't small, but it would do. He ran it under the cold water faucet at the sink and wrung out the excess.

Alice held her hand out for it when she heard him approaching, sighing contentedly when she felt the cold of it press into her palm. She laid it on Scarlett's forehead. The young girl shifted slightly in her sleep, but did not wake up. Alice continued to watch until the redness in her face went down a shade, at which point she finally looked up at Jasper.

"How did I do?" she asked him.

His face was happily surprised. "You're a natural," he said, raising an eyebrow. "Are you certain you haven't done this before?"

Alice laughed softly, trying not to jostle Scarlett too badly. Jasper sat down across from her.

"You're going to make a wonderful mother someday, Alice," said Jasper.

"Thank you," she said. "I like to think so."

Alice was silent, thinking for a moment.

"Jazz, do you ever wonder how much time we have left?"

The question caught Jasper by surprise, and not just because she used his sister's embarrassing nickname for him. He tried to think about it, but he couldn't come up with a competent answer.

"I've never thought about it," he said, shaking his head. "Why do you ask?"

Alice held up her hand to the light as though she were studying it. Slowly, she put down two of her fingers.

"Three days," she whispered. "I feel like there's a significance in that. I'm not saying our time is up in three days… I don't know what I'm saying, actually. But I feel like… like there's a connection between them."

"Alice, is this about what we overheard in the corridor?" asked Jasper. "The ship isn't going to sink - "

"That's not what I'm saying," whispered Alice, even though she felt as though Jasper knew exactly what she meant. And he did, in a way.

The feeling silently frightened both of them.

"You confuse me, Alice," Jasper said. "I… can't seem to understand you."

Alice stared directly at him, but he was looking down. Minutes that felt like hours passed before he looked up abruptly, staring into her eyes with a frightening passion.

"But I like you," he said. "I do, Alice. And I can't quite understand that, either."

And for once, Alice was at a loss for words. She tried to stammer something out, but only a few, soft, incoherent murmurs came out of her mouth. Instead of speaking, she removed the rag from Scarlett's forehead. It was as hot as her face had once been, and dry. Scarlett, however, was cooler to the touch.

"Can you run it under the cold water for me again, Jasper?" she asked him softly. "It's gone dry."

One side of Jasper's mouth tilted upward in a lopsided smile as he took the rag from her hand. "Sure."

He returned from the sink moments later with three more cold, wet rags. Alice smiled sadly at him and placed the rags on Scarlett's forehead, neck, and arms.

"I'm scared," said Alice so quietly, she barely even noticed the words escaping her lips.

Jasper didn't return to the bunk bed; instead, he maneuvered himself to sit on her right side, wrapping his arm securely around her shoulders.

"Don't be," he said. "You have nothing to be afraid of."

But the words were empty, no matter how much they willed them to be true.

Alice had no idea when it was that she'd fallen asleep, but when she forced her eyes to flutter open again, Scarlett was curled into a sleeping ball in the far corner of the bed with freshly watered rags placed on her overheated body, and Jasper was shaking her awake.

"Alice," he said. "Alice, it's time to go."

"Hmm?"

Jasper was the closest to her. Charlotte stood just a little ways off from him, closely entwined with a tall, grey-eyed man with silvery blonde hair that was, obviously, Peter.

Jasper offered her his hand to help her up, but, convinced she could do it on her own, Alice pulled herself up. He put on hand on her arm to steady her when she staggered.

"Thank you so much for taking care of her for us," Charlotte said to them, taking Jasper's hand in her own, and then Alice's, in thanks. "In all the stress of her being sick, we never thought about wet towels. It was an ingenious idea, really."

"Alice thought of it," said Jasper, a slight smile in his voice.

"Well, thank goodness for that," said Peter. "We're very grateful to you both."

Jasper and Peter shook hands, and Alice waved politely goodbye to the couple. Just before she and Jasper exited out the door, Alice turned and blew a kiss at Scarlett. The door nearly closed on her dress.

"Please tell me you remember how to get back upstairs," Alice laughed. "I'm half asleep. I can't quite remember anything."

Jasper chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll get you back to your family safely."

They went up the empty stairwell, subconsciously trying to make as little noise as possible so as to not wake any of the sleeping passengers.

Alice hadn't noticed that she was walking with Jasper's arm around her and her body pressed closely to his until Jasper stopped to gently push her in front of him in the narrow hallway.

"It was almost surreal watching you with Scarlett tonight," he said as they neared the elevator that lead from second to first class. "Even when you were asleep, you kept her hair out of her face if she started to sweat and rubbed her back if she stirred. You always seemed to know what to do before she needed you to do it. You're a natural."

"That's the second time you've said that," giggled Alice. "Thank you."

"I only speak the truth," he said.

When they reached the elevator, Alice's hand flew to cover her mouth and stifle a laugh. The attendant was sprawled across the chair in the corner, his mouth hanging open, fast asleep.

"Let's take the stairs," Alice mouthed at Jasper. "I don't want to wake him."

"As you wish." He motioned exaggeratedly for her to continue in front of him. She sighed happily, twisting a lock of his hair around her finger as she passed.

Alice slipped up the steps in her groggy state, Jasper having to hold her up every now and then to keep her from falling back on him.

"It's just down there," Alice said, pointing toward the middle of the first class corridor.

"I know," said Jasper. "The one with the double doors."

"How'd you know?" Alice asked. Her hand touched his, and instead of a shocking bolt running up her arm, there was only a comforting warmth which was, in every possible way, a thousand times better.

"Your family occupies one of the two millionaire suites on the entire ship," he said. "My sister does her research."

They were standing in front of the doors now. Alice leaned against the wall, her hands locking behind her back as Jasper towered over her. She grinned up at him.

"Where's your cabin?" she asked.

"All the way at the end," he answered. "Don't worry; I can find my way without getting lost."

Alice laughed slightly. "I'm sure you can."

It was silent for a moment; the only sound in the corridor was that of their breathing.

"I had fun tonight," Alice confessed. "More fun than I've had in a long time, and _much _more fun than I would have had if we'd gone to that party."

"I'm glad you did," said Jasper. "Maybe… we can see each other again tomorrow? I still have that book to let you borrow, remember."

Alice smiled. "I look forward to seeing your personal library," she said, feeling strange and giddy like a young girl. "I'll… see you tomorrow, then, Jasper."

She put one hand on the doorknob, and the other was captured by Jasper's. She froze as he bent down to kiss her hand.

Her hand was still in his when he pulled back, both of them grinning, relishing in the moment.

With a single moment's hesitation, Jasper leaned forward to press his lips to her forehead.

"Goodnight, Alice," he said, releasing her hand. She turned the knob of the door, her heart hammering away in her chest.

She'd just turned away when Jasper stopped her again.

"Wait," he said suddenly. Alice looked over her shoulder at him.

"You look beautiful," said Jasper. "In case you'd forgotten. And, please, Alice, try not to worry. About anything."

**A/N: Alright, guys. I hope this one wasn't too confusing for any of you. It made perfect sense to me, but I'm the writer, so that's understandable, and I get how someone could find it hard to comprehend… I really did like this chapter, though, despite how much I ranted to my friend, Rose, that it was going to just be a filler. I don't think it was much of a filler, actually… I find that a lot of crucial development happened here :3 But I'll leave that up to you guys.**

**A few notes - the whole ordeal with Bruce Ismay, Mr. Andrews, and the captain are based on factual information. I don't know if it actually went down like that (hell, it probably didn't) but the whole point of that was to show that Bruce Ismay's ignorance and hunger for publicity caused many key parts of the ship that could have prevented the sinking (or saved far more lives in the event of the sinking). Not only that, but, yes, it was his idea to plow through the ice field at full speed, the asshole.  
**

**Reviews are love, don't you forget (:**


	5. Chapter 5

_I believe I still owe you one. Meet me at my suite after breakfast. It's the last one at the end of the corridor, right across from the staircase._

_J_

Alice's hand tightened around the note as the continued down the second-class corridor, toward the elevator. It had been delivered to her by a steward just as she was finishing up her toast that morning, causing her to nearly choke as she quickly tried to swallow the last bite.

"Up, please," she said to the attendant at the lift, closing the gate herself before he could do it for her.

"Certainly, miss," he said, pulling on a gilded lever. Alice studied his face, and soon recognized him as the man she and Jasper had seen asleep at his post the night before.

"Sleep well?" she said innocently as the second-class floor disappeared from before her. The man turned red in embarrassment.

Alice laughed. "Nothing to be ashamed of," she said. "It must get awfully boring having to sit and wait for people to come and order you about."

"Honestly, it does get rather tiring," the man said, the redness fading from his cheeks and a grin spreading across his face as he opened the lift door. "First-class corridor. Out you go, miss."

"Thank you, sir," Alice said with a polite smile. "And don't worry. I would have fallen asleep, too."

She curtseyed quickly and turned on her heel down the hall, the sound of the elevator going back down to second-class behind her.

Alice's eyes fell to the ground in front of her, where she noticed a small mouse scurrying just to the side of her feet. She cocked her head in amusement and continued to walk, being careful not to step on the small creature.

She was so entranced by the white mouse with its pink tail and black eyes that she failed to notice a man walking toward her and, consequently, walked right into him.

"Whoa, there," he chuckled in a deep voice. The mouse scurried along and disappeared into a crack in the wall. "Careful, there, young lady."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Alice cried, hurrying to straighten herself. "I seem to be making most of my acquaintances this way. I haven't caused you to drop anything, have I?"

"Certainly not, miss, don't you worry. Now, allow me to introduce myself," he said, extending his hand. "Father Thomas Byles, miss."

"Mary Alice Cullen, sir," she said, briefly taking his outstretched hand. "Although most simply call me Alice."

"Well, Alice, it's been a pleasure meeting you," said Father Byles, tipping his hat. "Where are you off to this afternoon?"

"Oh, I'm just headed to a friend's suite to borrow some reading material," Alice responded.

"Reading material?" He raised an eyebrow. "I have to say I'm impressed. You don't get a lot of young ladies interested in much more than gowns and finery of the like."

"Well, it doesn't seem to take much to entertain that sort of young lady, sir," Alice laughed. "Now if you'll excuse me. It was a pleasure meeting you, Father Byles."

"The pleasure was all mine, miss," he said. He bowed low to her and then, with a wave of his hand, continued on his way, allowing Alice to do the same.

Alice reached the end of the corridor and raised her hand to knock on the door directly across from the stairwell. Not long after did the door swing open to reveal Rosalie, sporting a green, feathered ensemble even shorter than the one Alice had seen her wearing the day before.

"Alice!" Rose exclaimed, immediately putting her cigarette aside and pulling Alice in for a hug. "There you are, darlin'. My brother's been pacing in his room for the past half hour. Thought you were gonna be a no show!"

"Good afternoon, Rose," Alice said, a laugh touching her voice in response to her friend's words.

"I'll go get Jasper," said Rosalie, heading for a door at the far end of the room. "Help yourself to smokes or wine in the meantime, sugar. I won't be long." She disappeared behind the door before Alice could say that she didn't care much for either amenity.

The Hales' common room wasn't as large as her family's, but it certainly was much more lavishly decorated. Alice stared in wonder at the paintings adoring the walls. She recognized a few from an exhibit she'd attended just months before. Her favorite, _the Garden in Flower_, hung above the mantel. The artist's full name escaped her.

_Something Monet, _Alice thought to herself. _I'm fairly positive._

Her eyes scanned the walls, admiring the various color uses and textures of the different paintings. She stood back to admire an original Picasso, the back of her leg bumping into and knocking over a mahogany bench.

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed softly, bending to pick it up. As she straightened, she noticed the bench was the counterpart to a large, ornately carved piano.

She suddenly regretted never learning to play. Edward had tried to teach her when they were kids, but he was a natural musician, and was always frustrated easily when others didn't catch on immediately. Alice had spent too many nights playing the wrong notes and causing impatient beads of sweat to coat Edward's brow.

Her fingers traced the keys, playing notes she didn't recognize that echoed silently throughout the room.

"You play?"

Alice smiled, pressed down a final key, and turned on her heel, bringing her face to face with Jasper.

"Not exactly," she said. "I was never very talented when it came to music. Do you?"

"I suppose I do." He shrugged. "Rose thinks I'm good, but I find it hard to agree with her."

He reached around Alice and, with one hand, began to play. It was like rain on a hot summer day; like walking into a store where they carried peppermint flavored ice cream all year round. Refreshing.

Jasper's fingers pressed down on the final key. Alice looked up him through her lashes, ignoring the fluttering in her stomach at the sight of his expectant grin.

"I've never heard anything quite like that before," she said. "What's it called?"

"As of now, _Untitled_," said Jasper, sitting on the bench and motioning for her to do the same. "I'll give it a proper name once it's finished."

"You wrote that?" Alice asked, her eyes widening in appreciation.

"Always the tone of surprise," Jasper muttered sheepishly.

"That's amazing, Jasper," said Alice, her eyes fluttering back to the keys. "It's like making magic. Incredible. How do you do it?"

"Hardly," he chuckled. "I don't know. I'm not sure I've ever really described the process even to myself. It's just… feeling. The feeling of the keys, the feeling of the sound vibrating throughout the piano, the feeling it gives to the listener. I just feel, and the music practically creates itself."

"You have a knack for feelings," Alice said, her hand subconsciously moving to cover his. "I can see that."

Alice hadn't noticed just how close they were until she felt his warm, sweet breath on her cheek. His heartbeat was dangerously close to hers. If she tilted her head up just a bit –

"I do believe I owe you a book," said Jasper, pulling away from Alice and offering her his hand. "Shall we?"

Stifling her longing for closeness, Alice followed him to the door through which Rose had passed to find him earlier.

"I'm afraid I don't have my entire collection with me," said Jasper, shutting the door behind them. "Rosalie had many of them sent ahead a couple of weeks ago. I managed to save a few of my favorites for the trip, though."

He knelt down beside a wooden case and opened the glass door behind which resided at least a dozen books.

"Help yourself," he said, motioning for Alice to look through the small collection. He stood back and took a seat on a nearby trunk.

The spines of each book were worn from various rereads and the pages yellowed. Alice took one from the shelf, opened it to a random page, and inhaled.

"I always love the smell of a good book," she said, mostly to herself than to Jasper. "The scent has a way of distinguishing it from the boring novels of the nineteenth century, so I've found. They're notably sweeter."

She closed the book and, after a moment's deliberation, placed it beside her on the floor. After repeating the process several times, she closed the door of the case and stood with four books resting on her hip.

"That should be enough to keep me distracted," she said, smiling in thanks at Jasper.

"Distracted from what, exactly?" Jasper asked. "I do hope you're not still worrying, Alice."

"No, of course not," she lied, turning her face away from him. "I'm hoping a good read will keep the seasickness at bay, is all."

She closed her eyes for a moment, and all she saw behind her lids was a ship falling beneath the ocean.

Startled by her own vision, Alice's eyes shot open. The room around her seemed to spin for a moment before settling back into place.

"You really are a horrid liar, Alice," Jasper teased halfheartedly. He stood from his seat and took the books out of her hands. "What do you say we go leave these in your common room, then go on out to the deck? There's something I want to show you."

…

"If I fall and hurt myself, you're going to be entirely at fault. I hope you realize that."

Jasper chuckled behind Alice, gently pushing her forward. "Don't be so dramatic. I'm not going to let you fall. Just a few more steps."

Determined to remain stern, Alice bit at the insides of her cheeks to keep herself from smiling.

"Alright, now, reach out and grab the railing."

Alice's arms stretched out, her hands fluttering until they grabbed hold of the rail.

"Okay…"

"Now, lean over just a little bit."

"If this is some kind of plan to throw me overboard, Jasper Hale –"

"Just do it," he laughed.

Unable to contain herself, a grin spread across Alice's face as her stomach pressed into the rail and she leaned forward.

"Ready?" Jasper whispered into her ear.

"I – um – yes?"

"Open."

The sea air hit Alice's eyes as she looked down at the ocean. The majestically blue waves crashed against the ship, looking more like one of the fantastic paintings back at the Hales' common room than real life. Dolphins jumped alongside the ship, each flipping higher than the last, as though trying to outdo one another. Her eyes lifted for a moment to see the sun, orange and bright, against a pink and blue sky.

"It's beautiful," she gasped. "There can't be anything else like it in the world."

"There isn't," Jasper said. "There really isn't. And that's coming from someone who has seen more than their fair share of the world."

A light breeze brought ocean mist to Alice's face, and washed away every bit of negativity from her mind. There was no more worry about the ship, no more questioning if she was good enough to be where she was. There was only the ocean, the sky, the crisp air, Jasper's hands on her hips…

She turned around to face him. The wind tousled his already untidy blonde hair.

"What comes next?" he asked, tucking a strand of hair behind Alice's ear. "The ship is ours to do what we want with it. Any requests?"

Alice's arms found their way around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

"For now," she said, "I like this. Just this; us, here, with hardly a care in the world."

"I'm okay with that," he responded. "Just this. We can leave all the gimmicks this ship has to offer for later."

"Well…" Alice hesitated. "There is _one_ thing I'd like to do..."

Her face tilted upward, and no more than a second passed before their lips met.

It was an explosion. It was waves crashing against rocks, fire and ice battling for dominance.

It was his fingers in her hair, their hearts beating as one, her hands pressing into his chest.

_Fall in love, _Alice had thought only a few days before. _How terribly boring._

And for once in her life, Alice happily accepted that she'd been wrong about something. Boring? Not in the slightest.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: GUESS WHO'S BACK AFTER OVER A YEAR. I swear, it doesn't seem like that much time has gone by until I look at the 'last updated' thingy. Whoops. Sorry, guys. I'll be back to regular updates soon! Just waiting for school to slow back down :) Shouldn't be too long now!**

They broke apart. When had his hand found the back of her neck? Alice felt a twinge as its presence vanished, but the twinge was soon replaced by a sudden beat of her heart as Jasper's thumb began to stroke her cheek.

"You sure know the way to a woman's heart, Mr. Hale," Alice teased, coiling a lock of his hair around her finger. "Good literature, musical talent, and the best view on the RMS Titanic."

"I think you're guilty for that last one, darlin'." A slight smile played at his lips. Alice tried not to blush.

"And," he continued, "I like to think my astounding kissing abilities are worthy to be added to that list."

Alice smirked. "Don't flatter yourself." _Even though you have every reason to, _Alice added to herself, her heart still fluttering.

"How could I not," said Jasper, "when I've made such a beautiful woman look at me like _that_?"

"Look at you like _what_, exactly?" Alice asked, subconsciously trying to wipe whatever that look was off her face.

Jasper's hand locked onto the back of her neck once more, and the hand on her lower back pulled her closer to him. Alice let out an involuntary gasp and she felt her eyes widen.

Jasper chuckled. "Like that." She needed no more explanation.

It was amazing the influence this man had over her emotions. It was as though he could control her pulse, how much blood rushed to her cheeks, and the impulses of her brain all at once.

"Let's go for a stroll," Alice suggested suddenly, her hand reaching for his. "Along the deck. It's nearly lunch time. We won't have too much company."

"Won't your family miss you?"

Alice shook her head. "I don't believe we had lunch arrangements for the day. I'm sure Esme is staying in bed today, and Carlisle wouldn't leave her side. That gives Edward and Bella a chance to sneak off. I don't think they've even noticed I'm gone. Is Rose expecting you?"

Jasper shook her head. "She's off powdering her nose with a few other gals. Talking about how her wedding dress is going to be the talk of the town. 'Simple and chic, that's what's in nowadays!'" He imitated her exaggerated tone perfectly. Alice laughed.

"I think a proper stroll is in order, then." She untangled herself from his hold. "You owe me a proper rematch."

And, suddenly, she was yards in front of him, her skirts flying around her ankles. Jasper caught the faintest hint of a playful "catch me if you can!" before he took off after her.

**A/N: Obviously, this is REALLY short, but I'm not sure how much I'll be able to write between now and whenever else, and I was kind of desperate to get something in to commemorate the 100****th**** anniversary of Titanic's launch.**

**May all those who perished in the tragedy of the Titanic rest well and in peace. Your bravery and stories have not been forgotten, and never will be. You are all heroes. **


	7. Chapter 7

Alice's fingers danced across the white rail that fenced in the first-class deck, tracing invisible patterns across the painted wood - or was it steel? It felt cold beneath her fingertips, but that might have been due to the crisp sea air and not to the material. She studied the feeling, trying to determine exactly what it was. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"You alright, there, Alice?" Jasper said, a smile in his voice. "It seems you're thinking awfully hard."

"Oh," Alice said, her hand falling back to her side, away from the rail. "It's nothing. Foolish, honestly."

Jasper's hand entwined with hers. "Tell me," he whispered against her ear. Alice looked around to make sure no one had seen. Public displays of affection like this were never seen amongst the higher class. There was no one around to care or judge. She smoothed out her dress.

"I was simply trying to decide what this railing is made of," she said. "What do you think?" She pulled his hand out of hers and placed it on the rail. "Steel or wood?"

"Neither," Jasper answered without hesitation. "Iron. See that?" He replaced his fingers with hers. "It feels tighter than steel, and stronger than wood. The paint sits smoother on it, as well."

Alice found herself stroking the railing. He was right. It was far smoother than the painted wooden bureau in her room, and there was a noticeable difference between it and the steel handle of Bella's mirror.

"You have quite a way with feelings, Mr. Hale," Alice commented, the wind sweeping her hair away from her face as she continued to walk.

Jasper shook his head bemusedly. "Alice, I think we're a bit past formalities like that."

"I apologize," Alice said, pursing her lips before breaking into a slight laugh. "Force of habit, I suppose. Really, though, Jasper. I've noticed. It's not just physical feelings, but emotions. It's as though you have a gift."

He scoffed. "Hardly."

A silence followed, during which Alice's mouth kept opening and closing, as though she couldn't decide whether or not to pry further.

Jasper seemed surprised by her silence. "You don't ask quite as many questions as I'd expect you to."

She shrugged. "I know you'll elaborate when you see fit."

"You're not the only one to make observations, you know," Jasper said. Alice looked at him from the corner of her eye. His eyes squinted toward the sun, but he showed no sign of looking away. Her eyes were downcast. She hated looking directly into the sun.

"You always seem so sure of the things you say," he continued. "Even if you have no reason to be."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"We hardly know each other," he said. There was a smile in his voice, though not on his face. "Yet, you always know you're right about me."

"I go off of what I see," she said, her eyes studying his face. "For example… I see hardship in your eyes, and exhaustion in your face. But there's hope." Her hand close around his. "You have hope. It's a new hope, but you have hope. And you should. Life will get much better for you." Her words danced out of her lips effortlessly. She was so sure of what she was saying. She was always so sure.

"Well, I go off of what I feel," Jasper said, his hand coming up to stroke her neck. "Your heartbeat is steady, strong. You're comfortable around me."

"You betray an aura of comfort," Alice laughed. "I can't help it."

Jasper smiled, and leaned in to kiss her again. Their lips moved slowly against each other. Her eyelashes tickled his cheek and his blonde curls fell into her face.

"I have somewhere I want to go," she said when they broke apart. "It's quiet and a lovely place to talk. Oh, if you want to talk, of course." She smirked and began walking toward the stairs that lead to the floors below the deck. He followed and took her hand as they walked.

"Why don't you tell me?" he challenged.

"You want to talk to me," she said instantly. "I'm glad you do. I enjoy listening to others talk."

He watched her bemusedly as she lead him down stairs and through various corridors. She stopped every so often to look at paintings and read signs. Sometimes she'd comment, other times she'd simply smile and continue to pull him along. He only noticed what she was looking at once or twice. He was too busy studying her to notice what caught her attention.

Alice stopped in front of a dark wooden door. "This is it!" she announced.

"A smoking room?" Jasper asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's not exactly my idea of a quiet, lovely place."

"It's lunch time," Alice said. "We have at least an hour before men start flooding in with their cigars and brandy. Besides, it smells rather nice, don't you think?"

"You like the smell of cigar?" he asked. She kept finding new ways to surprise him.

"The after-smell," she said, making her way toward a red and gold couch. "While it's being smoked, it's a bit too overpowering for my taste. When the smoker leaves the room, however, and the cloud of smoke dies down a bit, I find it rather pleasant."

She sat on the couch with her legs tucked under her and her skirt touching the floor. Jasper took a seat next to her. He loosened his tie and pushed his suspenders off his shoulders. Alice smiled.

"Tell me about yourself, Jasper Hale," she said, her head leaning on the back of the couch.

He chuckled. "What is it you want to know, anyway?" he asked. "There's not much to me."

"There's plenty to you," she said. She traced his hand. "Tell me how you got that scar," she said, motioning to the mark that swept across his palm.

"It's one of many," he said. "I was in the United States Army. Fought for three years before I took a bullet to the leg. I'm fine now, but, for a while, it seemed I'd never be able to walk again."

"The army?" Alice asked, clearly surprised. "You never told me."

"I don't talk about it much," he said, his eyes downcast. "This scar is rather uninteresting. I had to fake my own death at one point to escape an enemy. I took my pocket knife and slit my palm open. I left a puddle of blood on the floor and they thought I'd been carried off by some wild animal. The wound didn't heal nicely, but it saved my life."

"So you were a soldier," Alice said. "I never would have guessed."

"Major, actually," he said, a slight smirk forming on his face. "I was seventeen. Joined at sixteen. I lied about my age, and they never suspected a thing. It's one of the few things I'm proud of when it comes to my army days."

"What else are you proud of?" she asked.

"The fact that I got out alive."

They sat in silence for a moment. Alice waited for him to speak.

"I did a lot of things I'm not proud of," he said, his voice only barely above a whisper. "I killed people. I hate myself for it."

"You had no choice," Alice said. "They'd have killed you, too."

"But those men… they were fathers, Alice." His head fell into his hands. Alice moved closer to him. "They were grandfathers, and brothers."

"They were enemies," she said softly. "They were dangerous."

"They meant something to someone," he said. "Something beyond my understanding or the understanding of the country. I took away someone's favorite uncle, or someone's cousin, sibling, friend. I took away lives."

His voice was strong, but his body looked so weak. He fell limp against Alice's side. She stroked his hair.

"I joined the army because I wanted to prove to myself that I was worth something," he said. "I left my family. I left my poor, sick mother. I left my cold, unappreciative father. I left Rosalie. I left them so I could make something of myself. I returned feeling worthless. My parents were dead. I thank God everyday Rose was still waiting for me to return, and she had Emmett, so she wasn't waiting alone.

"We traveled to London together. Rosalie dreamed of seeing the world when she was a little girl, and Emmett was the perfect person with whom to do so. I tagged along, still searching for myself and for something that would give my life meaning. I was a shell of a person. There was so much living I could have done in London, but I gave it all up because I was too busy searching." He chuckled. "London offered me so many experiences. It all seems so far away now."

"What kind of experiences?" asked Alice. She was still stroking his hair.

"There's a question," he said, smiling. "I was wondering when I'd be graced with one of those."

Alice smirked. "I'm not a mind reader. There are things I don't know."

Jasper looked up at her for a moment, and then dropped his gaze. "I met a girl there. She doesn't seem so nice now, but I used to think she was lovely. Maria, her name was. She had two sisters. Awful things they were, the three of them. But Maria was an adventure. She was something new I'd never seen before. I spent so much time around men, and she was so drastically different from the very few women I'd met in my life. She introduced me to a new sort of life, a life where alcohol replaced food and water, and waking up on a rooftop wasn't so out of the ordinary. It was exciting, I'll admit, but drinking away my worries only worked for short periods of time. I didn't like that everything could rush back so easily after being erased from my mind."

"And… what happened with you and Maria?" Alice asked tentatively. The thought of Jasper being with another woman had never occurred to her, and it made her uncomfortable.

Jasper, on the other hand, laughed. "She liked me very much. I liked the life she lived more than I liked her. I took her out several times, and she enjoyed them all thoroughly. She'd tell me where to go and she'd show me off to all her friends when we got there. I'd buy her a few drinks and we'd laugh. I never spoke of her to Rose, though. I knew our relationship was nothing special."

"Did you two ever…" Alice's voice trailed off. She regretted asking the question the second the first word came out of her mouth.

"Kiss? Make love?" Jasper mused. Alice shifted in her seat. "We kissed. Often, actually. She always tasted like whiskey. I'm sure I did, too. It never went farther with her, or anyone else."

"There were others?" She couldn't stop asking questions, though she didn't truly want to know the answers to them. She'd been content to pretend no one else had ever been relevant to Jasper's life in the way she was.

He shrugged. "A couple, perhaps a few," he said. "I had a girlfriend back home, and a few flings while we were living in London. Looking back, I don't believe any of them ever mattered much."

Hearing this contented Alice, though she'd have never admitted it.

"You're a whole new experience," he continued. "I don't know what it is about you. I hadn't felt any sort of hope for myself or my life in years." He sat up. "Then, suddenly, I'm being cast onto this ship. And then there you are, and you're imperfect just like the rest of us, but you're so dangerously other. You're in entirely your own league, and then, out of no where, you're not imperfect like the rest of us. You're perfect in a way the rest of us can't understand; in a way I can't understand."

He laughed in a way she'd never seen from him. He threw his head back and laughed like a child who snuck out into the rain without his jacket. "And suddenly I'm racing you and you're hand is entwined with mine and my lips are pressed against yours and for the first time in my life I'm sure about something. I'm as sure as you are about everything."

Alice smiled. "And what is it you're so sure about?"

He grinned back at her; it was a full smile, and the very excited look on his face made Alice's grin even wider. "I'm sure that, for the first time that I can remember, I feel hope. I feel hope in your breath against my cheek and your hand squeezing mine. I feel hope in the way you kiss me and how your fingers can glide right through my hair. I feel hope because of you."

Any feeling Alice had ever had of sorrow or grief or insecurity vanished in that moment. She couldn't recall having ever felt so purely happy.

"Promise me something," she said quietly.

"Sure thing," Jasper said. He squeezed her hand.

"Promise we'll stay together," she said. "Be it as friends or as lovers or as mere acquaintances. Just promise, somehow, we'll always be together."

"I think I can guarantee that," he said. "I promise."

Alice took his scarred hand and turned it so his palm was up. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss into the center of his palm, then closed his fingers around it.

"This is how my mother used to seal promises with Bella and me," she said. "She never broke a single one. Neither did we."

Jasper's mouth fell open slightly as she spoke, and he stared at her with wide, bemused eyes. She smiled.

Slowly, he leaned forward and kissed Alice's palm. Her fingers closed and his hand encompassed hers.

"Now we can't break that promise," he said. "So you're stuck with me whether you like it or not."

"You know," Alice said, "I don't mind that at all."


End file.
